Many different devices have been developed from time-to-time for use in tying feathers, hair, synthetics and other fly dressing materials, otherwise hereinafter referred to as fly dressing materials, to a fish hook. However, they possess inherent limitations which make them awkward to use or which define limited use characteristics.
One of the more important aspects of devices of this type resided in complete position flexibility. Another lies in adaptability for use in varying circumstances. Prior art devices have generally not satisfied these requirements and, thus, have been limited in use.
The present invention is directed to the provision of an improved device for use in the tying of fly dressing materials to a fish hook and more particularly to the provision of a totally flexibly positionable device for use under all circumstances and conditions of use that are currently recognized, and for use under additional circumstances and conditions utilizable by my design alone in the difficult art.
Limitations of prior art devices have been overcome in the provision of the device disclosed and claimed herein in that the device is capable of being used in substantially any circumstance of use be it for mounting on a drawer upright, tent pole, car window, table, shelf, desk top, projection, or any clampable surface, or the like. Similarly, the hook clamp portion of the device, through the unique combination of elements associated therewith, may be oriented in any desired position for use in tying of fly dressing materials on the hook held thereby and may temporarily be moved to different orientations providing increased convenience not obtainable by devices known in the art and providing greater ease and comfort for the tyer during the process of dressing flies thereby eliminating fatigue resulting from a fixed constant device.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved device for use in tying fly dressing materials onto fish hooks and more particularly in the provision of a multi-positionable clamp means associated with the apparatus which may be moved form position to position, as desired by the user, without affecting stability of the selected position of use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention reside in the provision of an improved device for use in tying fly dressing materials onto fish hooks which is easier to use and adapted for varying conditions of use unobtainable by prior art devices, which is economical to manufacture and use and which is durable in use.